1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strain relief for cables, conduits, optical fibers and the like, and more particularly, to a strain relief which provides a seal surrounding the cable.
2. Description of the Background Art
Strain relief connectors are known for constraining cables within the connectors. One such strain relief connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,657, which shows an externally threaded nipple having a plurality of deflectable prongs at one end thereof. A cylindrical seal is located interiorly of the prongs, and a cap is threaded onto the nipple over the prongs for deflecting the prongs inwardly. However, the seal is designed for one diameter of cable. Therefore, a large number of seals of different sizes must be provided in order to accommodate cable of different diameters.
There is a need in the art for a strain relief which can accommodate a wide range of cable diameters utilizing the same components, without requiring the need to produce and carry a large number of individually-sized grommets. There is a further need in the art for a strain relief which can accommodate a wide range of cable diameters while also providing an effective seal surrounding the cable.
The present invention fulfills the aforementioned need in the art by providing a strain relief including a main body, a grommet, and a cap. The main body has a bore therein for passage of a cable, wire, conduit, hose, or similar member therethrough. The main body includes a first section having male threads, and a second section including a plurality of cantilevered deflectable prongs extending therefrom. A plurality of slots are located between the prongs. The prongs decrease in width extending toward distal ends of the prongs.
The grommet is made of a flexible elastomeric material, and is located within the bore of the main body. The grommet extends substantially along an entire length of the main body. The grommet includes a cylindrical sidewall and a plurality of spaced-apart annular ribs extending radially inwardly from the sidewall. A plurality of annular grooves are located between the annular ribs. The annular is ribs have inside diameters which progressively increase along a length of the grommet in order to accommodate cables of various diameters therethrough. A silicone gel may be located in the annular grooves to improve the seal between the grommet and the cable.
The cap includes female threads which are engagable with the male threads of the main body for securing the cap to the main body. The cap further includes a tapered wall engagable with distal ends of the prongs for compressing the prongs inwardly when the cap is threaded onto the main body, thereby compressing the grommet inwardly around the cable.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.